About Time
by DragonGlow
Summary: Just a one-shot HorRen fic, Yay! 'tis fluffy. The pairings are RenHoro, HoroRen, HR RH HoroxRen RenxHoro and i could use their dub names 2, but i've only seen one dub... oh, this is obviously yoai, a.k.a. slash, it's rated for safety, its actually very cu


Title: About Time.

Author: SpirtsFlame

Disclaimer: Ren belongs to Horo, Horo belongs to Ren, they both belong to –what's-his-name, and neither of them belong to me, nor does anyone else, they belong to the Author of Shaman King whose name escapes me. I wonder if anyone's going to tell him that Ren and Horo are madly in love with each other… He might want to know, so he can tell it in his words, instead of making me tell it in mine….

"Ren?"

"Hai"

"Do you hate me?"

"Do I...No, why would you think that?"

"You yell at me, insult my race, my looks, and my name."

"Just that? I do that to everyone. You should know that by now." To himself, Ren said 'I could never hate you'

"But you seem to give me special treatment." Ren blushed, this was true, but then, HoroHoro was special. And Ren treated him as such…kind of.

"Yah, well, I don't hate you."

"Than how do you fell?"

"You're a stupid idiot who won't let a person read in piece for 5 minutes, whom I don't hate." Horo flushed, that was not what he wanted to hear. But he knew that he would never hear what he wanted to hear. Well at least Ren didn't hate him.

"So how do you feel about me?"

"What?" he asked, startled, this wasn't what he had expected to hear from 'The Great Tao Ren's' mouth.

"I said 'How do you fell about me?"

"Umm, you're a stuck up, self centered, arrogant bastard, who is one of my closest friends. Sad isn't it" Ren shrugged, what had he expected, wait had Horo said 'closest friend'? What did that mean?

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, you?"

"Same." They sat there for a few seconds in less than comfortable silence, Horo finally couldn't stand it any more, he had to tell Ren sometime, why not now, it was a good a time as any, there was no one else there, and they were having a decent conversation, and Ren's kwan-dao was safely elsewhere.

"Actually, I'd like to change my answer." He said calmly. Ren's heart sped up in hope. He half turned to face Horo, his face hopeful

"Oh?" he asked, just as calmly.

"Yes, I want to say you're a stuck up, self centered, arrogant bastard" he paused, Ren's face fell, Horo took a deep breath, and hoped for the best. 'Who for some reason I am madly in love with." He said, he closed his eyes tight and waited. Waited for what, he didn't know, but he didn't think it would be good. When he didn't hear anything for a few years (it was actually a couple seconds) he opened his eyes, to see Ren looming over him, his eyes widened in terror, this was it Ren was gonna kill him. Ren slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the other shamans. Horo went ridged in shock. Ren was, Ren was kissing him. Him, HoroHoro, an average shaman, was being kissed by a, (what he thought) god-like being on Earth. This took about .42 seconds to process, and when it was done processing, he closed his eyes again and hesitantly began to kiss Ren back. Ren responded by deepening the kiss.

-Ren's 3rd person POV-

"Yes, I want to say you're a stuck up, self centered, arrogant bastard" he paused, Ren's face fell, Horo took a deep breath, and hoped for the best. "Who for some reason I am madly in love with." He said, Ren felt as if his heart would explode, he stared at Horo and saw that his eyes were clamed tight closed, as if he thought Ren would kill him 'Which he probably does,' Ren thought, he felt a bit guilty about having his secret love be so terrified of him, but decide to fix it.

He walked over to where Horo was sitting on the couch, sat down next to him, and leaned over him. Horo's eyes opened, than winded in terror. Ren leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to the ice shamans. He felt Horo go ridged under him. (A/N: he's kinda leaning over Horo's chest to kiss him, it is a completely innocent position, other than the fact their making out…) after about .42 second, he felt Horo relax and hesitantly begin to kiss back. Ren smiled mentally and deepened the kiss. Horo's lips were so soft, like rose petals, and tasted like cotton candy, the blue kind… he felt Horo's tongue gently brush against his own, and lost all ability to think coherently, other than to open his mouth to Horo's oh-so-soft tongue. He felt it gently explore his mouth, so the Chinese shaman hesitantly touched it with his own tongue. They were so caught up in the current cough actions. That neither of them noticed when the door swung open as everyone else came in. They saw what the 2 on the couch were doing and slowly backed out. The couple on the couch didn't notice as they left the house, or as they went to look in through the windows…

Horo and Ren sooned noticed that one can only go without breathing for so long, and pulled away reluctantly. They gently rested their foreheads together as they fought to catch their breath.

"I love you to, Horo-kio." Ren whispered

"No kidding" Horo laughed. They were about to start kissing again when the front door swung open. They jumped apart (A/N: If that looks like 2 words, it's not…) as if electrocuted.

"Well, it's about time you two got together" Yoh said, grinning, there were murmurs of accent from everyone in the group, except Cocolove, but no one care about him.

Author: Has the rights for Shaman King come up on E-Bay yet?

Any way, what do you think, this is not my only fic, I'm writng more, another Ren/Horo one, I'll be posting it, about now. R/R. (I think I may have already posted it…)


End file.
